naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Instincts RPG Wiki
For the Natural Instincts RPG We have catered the content of this wiki to those who have never seen any of these shows and made sure to insert info that would be helpful to RPing the game. Remember, you do not need to know everything in this wiki in order to RP. The only things you absolutely need to know is on the site itself. Likely, your character isn't going to know everything about the world and neither should you. '' ''Now tell me, what would you like to do? "I'm here to fill out my application. I need a link for the 'Powers & Limitations' Section." Sure thing! We require that all those applying for non-human roles link to their species' wiki page, which lists all powers and weaknesses. *'Species on Natural Instincts'. Click there and find your specific species (if you're a vampire, find what type of vampire. If you're a were, find what type of were) and link to that page in the "Powers and Limitations" part of your application. All messages in Bold and italics','' tell you what to do for your application. '"I'm new to the site. I just want a good summary of all I need to know." ''or '"I understand the site, but I just want a clearer picture."' The bare minimum of what you need to know is on the site. But to dig further in an easy, one-stop way, we've created a page for that. *[[New York City|'Life in NYC']] . This is a concise but detailed explanation of the plot, a summary of species within the world and how they relate, and any important people/places you might want to know. It's all here! '"Someone mentioned a term from fandom here that I don't know."' That's the main reason why NIWiki is here! Simply go to the search engine on the top right and look up the term. If you can't find what you're looking for, go to this thread on the site and let us know. '"I'm a member who wants to add a page or edit a page."' Keeping in true spirit of wiki, we want you to help the wiki grow. There are some important pages, though, like ones on species and plots that are un-editable. If you feel that something on one of those important pages should be edited (for instance, a spell could be added to the wiccan page, information is wrong, etc), visit this thread on the site and let us know, we'll address it. For Rules and Guidelines to editing the wiki, visit this page. REMEMBER: *You must let the admins know your username via the thread above. IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS YOUR WIKI ACCOUNT WILL BE BLOCKED. Accounts will also be blocked if we find a member abusing the wiki or posting false, silly, or offensive content. A warning will be given to this member on the site. *To edit a page (that is not restricted), click on the "edit" buttons. To create a page look for an "Add a page" button. To insert images, you must upload them. Visit here to upload pictures. Once you've created a page, staff will help you edit if you need help. *ADD ALL PAGES TO THE "BROWSE" CATEGORY. You can do that on the side where it says categories when you edit your page. Other additional categories you can use are: Objects & Items, Organizations, The World (if it affects the whole world of the site), Important Figures, Species. *Remember, all new species must be approved by staff first. '"I'm bored!"''' If you don't want to edit/add a page, then just BROWSE the entire wiki! The browse page contains every single page on the wiki, if you are just curious about other fandoms or random things within the world. wiccan3.jpg Btvs3.jpg Lucifer2.jpg Slayer3.jpg Angel4.jpg Tvd2.PNG Elm2.png Beinghuman1.jpg Fairy2.jpg Oak2.jpg Caswings.jpg Doyle&cordy.jpg Rosesick.jpg Solemusvamp.jpg Elijah.jpg Tvd6.jpg Ugentavamps.png Greatrev.jpg Tvd9.jpg Tvd7.jpg Slayer4.jpg Demonhunter.PNG Angel3.jpg Tvd8.jpg Btvs1.jpg Watcher3.jpg GabeHolyFire.jpg Theauthority.png Castiel.jpg Angel5.jpg Angel2.jpg Salt2.jpg W&h.png Beinghuman2.jpg Blackmagic.jpg Tvd3.GIF Tvd10.PNG avl.jpg Fellowship2.jpg Btvs2.jpg Glamour.jpg Dean3.jpg Angelteamw&h.jpg Demon3.jpg Beinghuman4.jpg Dean1.jpg Ghosts3.jpg Russel.jpg Angelsword.jpg Angel1.jpg Blood bond.jpg Dean4.jpg Ruby.jpg Beinghuman5.jpg trublood.jpg Nosoul.jpg Magic2.jpg Fairy3.jpg Angel&wes.jpg cravingblood.jpeg Trueblood.jpg Slayerorg3.jpg Lucifer.jpg Dean2.jpg Tvd5.jpg Beinghuman3.jpg Mainstream.jpg Doppelganger.png Vampiree.jpg Hybrid.jpg Category:Browse